kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuki
is a former Oni Kamen Rider. History Kamen Rider Hibiki Starving Shuki Alhough actually in her eighties, Shuki used her power to assume a form that resembled herself in her early 30's. She is also one of the few Oni to use the Firebird shikigami, an ancient technique no longer used by present day Oni. Furthermore, Shuki knows every incantation in the Oni's arsenal, including forbidden ones. When she was young, her entire family was murdered by the Makamou Notsugo. She used this as a reason to become an Oni. Unlike other Oni though, she used personal grudges and not the desire to uphold justice and protect the weak as a reason to fight the Makamou, and because of this, Shuki's forehead emblem had grown over her face. She was given a student long before she was ready to take one on, but had no choice due to the death of her friend, the original Zanki. She would eventually be stripped of her Oni title when she nearly killed this student, Zanki, in an attempt to destroy Notsugo by aiming for its one weak-spot: its mouth. Years later she would return to the battlefield, using an Oni Armor to fight Oni in order to steal a transformation device to resume her Oni form and battle the Notsugo once more. Though the armor was destroyed, Shuki managed to get Todoroki's Henshin Kigen and become Kamen Rider Shuki again. The Man and Woman attempted to recruit Shuki, but she refused their offer, overpowering Super Douji & Super Hime before retreating in a blaze. Lightning Living Again Later on, she took in Akira Amami as her apprentice due to seeing similarities in her wanting to be an Oni. Shuki's hate of the Makamou would be her downfall, as she was caught in the mouth of Notsugo, she killed herself as a means to get her revenge on it finally, with Zanki finishing the monster off. Dying, Shuki asked Zanki to honor her by covering her in flowers so no one can see her true face. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Shuki appears as a playable character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Shuki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Shuki appears as a playable character in this trading card game. Personality Although Shuki may appear to be a woman in her 30s, she is actually an elderly woman taking the appearance of her younger self. The Makamou known as Notsugo, killed her parents, so she feels a deep hatred toward it. Even when she became an Oni and member of Takeshi she couldn't ignore this hatred and would not hesitate to sacrifice other Oni in order to destroy Makamou. Seeing Akira in the same situation as her, she wanted to persuade them to follow her and taught them that hate would make them grow stronger. Despite being an Oni following the wrong path, Shuki still helped others when they were distressed. Despite being invited to join the Makamou, Shuki refused, as she still held the idea that Oni must always oppose Makamou. Powers and abitilies *'Fire Eagles': Shuki can use this skill to track or attack enemies instead of using Animal Disks by using the head of a lion's tooth. *'Teletransportation' : Shuki can use this ability, as seen in the TV series when she fights against Super Douji and Hime. When she uses this skill, a curtain of fire is generated that covers her, sending her to another place. Forms - Oni Armor= Oni Armor A powerful armor that allows humans to fight Makamou even if they are not an Oni. Shuki stole the armor from the temple in Yoshino. It was a red samurai armor with a white hood and a yellow mask. The armor is destroyed if the mask breaks. Appearances: Hibiki Episode 36 }} Equipment Devices *Henshin Kigen Onjou: A bracelet-like transformation device. *Ongekishin: A device that attaches on his belt for uses of finisher attacks. *Disk Animals: Shuki disk-like support robots. Weapons *Ongekigen Kitara: Personal weapon. *Katana : Oni Armor personal weapon Attacks Ongeki Finisher * : Ongeki Finisher. Creates a energy arrow that pierces through foes. File:Rtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrt.jpg|Shuki uses Ongeki Sō Shinten Dōchi Relationships *Alies **Zaomaru Zaitsuhara: Kamen Rider Zanki and her apprentice. **Akira Amami: Due to the things they have both gone through she considered Akira to be her equal and took her on as an apprentice. *Enemies **The Man and Woman: Even though she is no longer an Oni, she still considers them as threats in the world that have to be destroyed. **Makamou: After the murder of her parents she developed a strong hatred toward them, in particular the one known as Notsugo. *Others **Iori Izumi: Kamen Rider Ibuki, she doesn't believe that he is able to defeat Notsugo. **Tomizo Todayama: Kamen Rider Todoroki, the person from whom she took the Henshin Kigen Onjou for the transformation into Kamen Rider Shuki. Behind the scenes Portrayal Shuki is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Shuki, her suit actor is , who also suit acted Kamen Rider Eiki in the same series,as Oni Armor his Suit actor is unknown. Notes *Shuki is the third official female rider in the Kamen Rider series. *Shuki is the first official Female Rider to die in the TV series. **Followed by Yoko Minato (Kamen Rider Marika) in Kamen Rider Gaim. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 36 : Starving Shuki **Episode 37 : Lightning Living Again See also Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:Heroines Category:Antiheroes Category:Hibiki Characters